Lollipops and Lipstick
by MusicalLabyrinth
Summary: Tokio Hotel, Jeffree Star. Music galore and romance, random conversations, lots of sugar rushes, dares, supernatural and perversity. But that's what makes a good story! Rated for later chapters, there will be alot of language...


**A/N : I DO NOT OWN TOKIO HOTEL! But if I did they'd be playing in alooot more obscure places...for the fans who cant drive to the far places they play! ...that and I'd...well I'm not going into detail on that...  
>Tom : your a friggin perv...<br>Me : say's the ladies man...  
>Tom : hehe, heyyy sexy ladyy<br>Me : (shoves Tom onto Gustavs' lap and simultaniously jumps onto Bill's lap) ENJOY **

**(Italics are memories, and BOLD is her thoughts)**

"I've got other plans today, Don't need permission anyway, 'cause here we're standing after all, With my back against the wall, Against the wall. I put all the blame on you, 'bout me in all that I went through, You don't give me any choice, Now I'm gonna make some noise, Make some noi-" I sang along to Break Away by my favorite band, Tokio Hotel, when I felt my hair being tugged on. I pulled the headphones out of my ears and Bill Kaulitz's voice was heard throughout the room. I took a quick peek over my shoulder and saw a head of pink hair quickly duck out of the way, and a head of blond hair duck down out of sight. I put the headphones back in, pretending I hadn't noticed them, and subtly turned it off. I bobbed my head to the same beat that was playing and felt my bed dip down as two bodies crawled back up onto it. Hearing male giggle's fill the room they slowly crept closer trying not to draw attention to themselves. Now that I was paying attention I felt the faint brush of a hand as it grabbed ahold of some hair and tugged lightly, almost testing if I'd turn again, when I didn't I felt another pair of hands start to touch my hair. "Its sooooo soft" I heard from the left side "and such a beautiful color. What would this be considered?" I heard from my right. There was a small silence, then "I KNOW!" Left spoke, "Shut up you idiot! she'll hear you if you scream" Right spoke in a whispered yell then came the distinct sound of a light hit. I surpressed a grin as the right side spoke again "So what color is it Jeffree?" "That my dear Steven is easy! Its a Platinum White Blond! and she dyed parts of it green and blue!" Jeffree said as he rand his hands through my hair, accidently touching my back. I felt them freeze. I whipped the headphone off and jumped and turned, landing on the two of them. "DI!" Stevie shouted, "I told you not to call me that!" I cut him off. "DIA! YOUR FAT" Stevie called out, seeing as he was on the bottom with both me and Jeffree ontop of him. "But you should be used to being on the bottom Stevie!" I giggled as he squirmed and Jeffree laughed.

"STEVIE! JEFFREE! IM GOING OUT FOR ABIT!" I screamed from the front door, not wanting to venture closer to their room to hear the sounds from behind the closed door. I closed and locked the door behind me and pulled my Tokio Hotel hat down to hide my odd eyes. Yeah, that's me, odd all over. Odd personality, odd name, who names their kid Diamond Star, odd taste in music and fashion. Born and raised in Germany, my mother being one of my fathers old girlfriends, who got pregnant and left him. She raised me in Germany, my father knew about me, but on my mothers wishes, he stayed away, waiting for me to want to meet him. I ofcourse, was never told about him and my mother would beat me if I asked. Life was difficult, I was made fun of for having my left eye be a bright icy blue, and the other being a bright forest green color. Because of my mom's job we had to move, a brand new home, a brand new city, and brand new people to have hate me. It was also that year, that I met Bill and Tom, twins who lived across the street, we were all 7 years old. I was so happy there, and because I was happy my mom made the beatings worse, but I would always smile when I saw them, no matter how much the pain killed me. I can still remember their faces when I told them about the beatings.

_"Billa, Tomi...can you get your mom? I need some help for a second." Tom ran from the room with Bill hot on his heels. While they were out of the room I untucked my shirt from my shorts. Just as my shirt fell back down covering my back Simone was being pushed into the play room by her boys. "Mama, sit sit sit!" Bill started "Di want's your help mama! This is rare!" Tom finished his younger brothers thought. Smiling at the wonder the twins are I looked at Simone and asked "since you have 2 boys, do you know how to clean large wounds?" Simone gave me an odd look and nodded her head slowly. "Then, before you ask any questions, could you clean these for me?" I proceeded to lift the back of my shirt, showing the fresh whip marks on my back, and the healed ones underneath them. Gasping Simone ran to look at my back then without being told Tom ran to grab the first aid kit while Bill crept closer to me and grabbed on to my hand. When Tom was back Simone took the first aid kit and started cleaning my wounds, while Tom grabbed my other hand and both of them sat really close to me, leaning their heads on mine and murmering sweet reasurances when I cried out from pain. When Simone was done she left us to put the kit away. When she returned our positions had changed, the boys were sitting beside me, Bill on my left, and Tom on my right. They continued to each have a good hold on one of my hands knowing I'd need support for what I was to tell. She sat on the table infront of us, something we always got in trouble for, and placed her hands on my knees, urging me to start talking. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see their pity. "My mommy, she...she beats me when I've been a bad girl, and she likes to hit me when she's drunk. But today, I was a good girl! And mommy hadn't been drinking, but I asked a bad thing. I asked who my daddy was, and even though mommy always told me I didn't need my daddy I wanted to hear about him, but mommy doesn't like talking about him, so for asking a bad question mommy gave me 7 lashes. I cried and told her it hurt, but she just added another. So I decided, I dont want to be with mommy anymore!" I burst out crying, my image of having to be mature stripped away as Tom and Bill let go of my hands and hugged me tightly, before Simone could react I clung desperatly to Tom, sobbing and trying not to scream. Simone ran from the room, and when she re-entered she was hanging up the phone. "Dia, I've called the police, they're going to meet us at the hospital. I don't have the tools to properly heal you, so we have to go there. And then you'll have to tell the police everything, the whipping, the beating, and the reasons why you wear long sleeved shirts and are now an expert at using make-up to hide your bruises." She finished speaking and I looked up from Tom's chest, shocked that she knew I used make up to hide the marks. "Di, we always knew, but mama told us to wait until you wanted to tell us, so we did." Bill spoke as he placed a hand on my head and ruffled my hair. Looking back at Tom's chest I directed my question to Simone, "If I go to the hospital, can Billa and Tomi stay with me the ENTIRE time?" I squeezed my eye's shut dreading the obvious 'no'. "We'll try to make it so." Happy, the boys threw their arms around me, and then we were off the the hospital. True to her word, Simone got the boys in the room with me, they sat with me while I spoke to the police, and they came to my house (after my mom was arrested) to pack my bags and all my belonging's. My father was notified, and most of my stuff was shipped to him that night, while HE, was booking a flight to Germany to meet me and take me with him to America. I stayed with Bill and Tom in their room for 2 days before he arrived. Bill and Tom continued to stay with me while I met my father. Before anyone could say anything Tom released my hand and stepped foward, while Bill half hid me behind him. "Me and Bill, we may be young, but we care alot for Di, and if you EVER hurt her, we will find you and hurt you alot worse then you can imagine" Tom all but growled at my dad as he and Bill then switched places. "Di is our best friend, and we will talk to her every day! Please, don't let her not talk to us, we'd miss her too much." Bill then stepped back and I wrapped my arms around both of them hugging them close while I had a large smile on my face and tears running down my cheeks, they carefully wrapped their arms around me, trying not to touch the bandages and stitches. Then we heard "I wouldn't dare hurt her, and my son, Jeffree, wants to meet her badly, and he promised to stand up for her if she needs it. Also, I would never stop you all from talking, Infact, I'd be shocked if you didn't keep in touch with eachother alot. And before you ask, I will make sure she is here to visit every summer, and maybe christmases." Our eyes widened and we all screamed as we ran towards him and hugged him. That night I slept with the Twins one last time, and at 5 am, I boarded the plane. And true to his word, every christmas and summer I was in Germany. I was even there for when Bill was on Star Search (but don't tell him I thought him singing 'It's raining men' was really cute). But when they got famous, I eventually stopped going, it was difficult to get times when they'd be there. But we still kept in touch through calls, text and even, dare I say it? Mail._

I smiled at the memory, and proceeded to turn my mp3 up, and switch the song to Big Bang - Top of the World. I then dance walked down the street, with only one destination in mind, Andy's Music. As I walked, I saw many different things, couples, animals, friends giggling, and even some cyber goths rockin' to their music. But my favorite so far, is watching a big 6'7" guy with tattoo's and scars, looking like a biker, wearing a pink birthday hat with his 6 year old (there was "Happy 6th birthday" on her hat) daughter skipping beside him. I waved as I Passed High Voltage Tattoo, laughing as Kat waved and Dan gave me the finger.

"ANDY! GUESS WHO'S BACK BITCH!" I yelled as I entered his store, recieving some odd looks from customers, luckily there were no children present. "Shut up Dia, before I ban you from my store" Andy spoke from his desk and he tuned a teen's guitar for her. "You'd never ban me Andy! Because I'm awesome, sexy, amazing and never boring!" I spoke as I passed his desk and heard his chuckle. I continued on to the back, where Andy had all his top name high dollar items. "Hey Andy!" I shouted "Can I play one of the Guitar's?" I hoped that finally Andy would say yes, and I prepared myself for the inevitable 'no' coming from across the room. "Sure" Shocked I whipped my head around to see him closer then I had thought, "But you have to tune her and clean her after" Andy unlocked the case they were in and pulled down the Cherry Red guitar I had always admired, he handed it to me after I sat on the stool. My fingers ghosted over the black pinstripes, which were un-noticeable from a distance, and then slid up the neck, caressing the strings. Upon hearing the door chime, Andy walked away, his skinny little body slipping between the customers and the intruments easily. Distracted I said "Andy you and your skinny little body with no ass will fit anywhere will go places no man has ever seen." under my breath, and ofcourse Andy chose that exact moment to use his super hearing and laugh at my comment. **"Fuckin' Vampire..." ** I thought as my fingers began to pluck the strings. **"But"** I mused **"I guess not ALL vampires are bad..." **I smiled at the thought as my mind drifted into the memory of the twins 15th birthday.

_I smile as I look up at the twins bedroom window, the light was on and there were shadows, almost as if there were several people walking around in there. I quietly opened the front door, being as it was 4 am German time, and closed the door silently behind me. My father had let me come on my own this time, and I was supposed to stay at the airport lobby until 9 am, but I got a taxi to the Kaulitz's house early, wanting to see my friends as soon as possible. I walked up the stairs, not trying to be quiet, but I wasn't heard anyways. I froze at the top stair, looking in the crack of their door, hearing Simone's voice, but not seeing her. "Tom, Bill, you can't go around telling people your vampires now, it HAS to be kept a secret, if it gets out, you will be hunted, and then so will the rest of us." Her voice was the same as ever, clear, crisp and strong. "But mom, why are WE vampires? It makes no sense, we weren't bitten, so how did we become vampires?" I heard the voice, it was Tomi, Billa was probably sitting on his bed, absorbing the information to ask the right questions later. I heard Simone sigh, then the bed creak as she sat down, then a small thump of a sound as Tomi sat on the floor, more than likely infront of his younger brother. "Boys, we come from a long line of vampires, and because of that, the gene is passed down through all the generations, and once you reach a mature age, the gene will become active. Sunlight wont affect you much, but it will make you mare thirsty for blood, luckily there are blood banks, so we dont need to bite humans. Also, you wont age much, your body will continue to age until you've reached your prime, then it will stop aging and keep regenerating itself if injuries are inflicted upon you. For now, that's all you need to know. There's someone here to see you, Dia, come on in, you heard it, and now you must also keep the secret, but I know you have your own for now." Simone opened the door and smiled down at me, and I raced into her embrace. "Dia, remember, you have to share your secret soon too." Simone whispered to me as she let go and lightly pushed me into the room "I'll see to your bags Dia, don't ask too many question's, they don't know it all yet." She started to leave then called up the stairs as she decended "Oh and boys, be cautious, vampires aren't the only supernatural being in this world." Simone's voice held a smile in her tone. _

I smiled at the momory, my fingers playing a tune to the music written in my heart. I felt my mind go back, to a few days after their birthday, September 4th, my birthday.

_"DI! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The twins shouted as they burst into the kitchen. They froze once they say my head, to be more exact, they froze when they saw my ears, my non-human, cat-like ears. "D-Di? whats..." Bill started "With the cat ears?" Tom finished his though bluntly. "They AREN'T cat ears! They ARE Black Panther ears" I stated as I turned back to watching Simone cook, and turning away from their stares "And it's not like you can actually say anything, you guys are vampires" I pouted, and they could tell because I felt 2 pairs of arms wrap around me and hug me tightly. "Di, don't you wanna see your presents?" Bill's voice spoke from the left side "Yeah, they're even better then the stuff you got us" Tom's voice teased. Feeling their arm's loosen I turned in the chair and stuck my toung out at them. Only to be surprised that Tom's toung was already out, and so was Bill's pierced one. Laughing I ran to my presents and opened them. After the present's were open, and lunch was eaten I sighed. "Billa, Tomi. I need to explain. My mom was a were-panther, and because of that, I am too. We don't transform on a full moon, we don't have to. We can control our transformation for when we need it, however, if our body cannot help it, and we are in extream danger and cannot control it, we will transform. But only to protect ourselves. We have prolonged life spans, but I won't live forever...not like you guys." I explained, knowing what their first words would be. "Then we can change you!" Tom started "Can't we mom?" Bill added the question to his mother, "Not unless the one being biten is willing, other wise, a bite will just be a bite, no effect." Simone explained. "Di is willing! I know she is" Tom cried out as they all turned to face me again. I shook my head "No Tomi, not now." Was all I said. Misery coated the room, until "Billa, Tomi. I would like to spend forever with you guys, but as I said, I have a prolonged life span, I wont die as early, so unless something happens, I'd like to live my life as I have, with you." _

I ended the tune, slowly and softly, then looked up in shock when I heard clapping. There were people of all ages looking at me with smiles on their faces. "That was amazing!" one exclaimed "It brought back so many memories" said another "You made me cry, you made me remember the buddies I lost in the war." An elderly man spoke softly from his wheelchair, he looked up with tears running down and a smile on his face "Thank you" and he rolled away. I was shocked that so many people were touched by my playing, and listened to everyones memory that the song brought back. When the last person left me I grabbed the cloth and cleaned the guitar. Making sure the strings weren't too tight I gently placed her back in her case and closed the door, hearing the 'snick' as the door locked. I turned around, and noticed 2 pairs of warm honey brown eyes staring at me. My eyes widened and my mouth opened "You..."

**(A/N) : Sorry, had to end it here! WHO IS IT? I dunno, but we will find out next chapter. Ratings and Reviews are always nice! I don't necesarrily require them to post another chapter, it just depends on my time off and which story I have insperation for. THANKS FOR READING!  
>Tom : ...-cough-spaz-cough-...<br>Me : man whore...  
>(Bill Gustav and Georg) : HE IS!<br>Tom : BYE BYE! see you lovely ladies next chapter! -winks-  
>Gustav : gross -shoves Tom-<strong>


End file.
